Sesshomaru and Seina: Adventurous Playmate
by Nakera Myou Sterling
Summary: Sesshomaru is still a Prince, his father alive. Inuyasha?–Of course! A Princess with a shortwick father is thrown in to mix things up, and she is one that CRAVES adventure! When Inu comes, see what happens to them all. Please,by all means, Read and Review
1. How it Starts

The times are hard, and the days are getting short. A chill in the air signals that winter is on it's way, and summer is now biding it's farewell. Father said that soon the summer- my favorite time of year- would come again, and as always he was right about it. In months to come, the summer would come back. Though I sat in my balcony, as the cold air, blew my black and silver hair into my face. Being 14 wasn't the easiest thing in the world. As far as I knew, nothing was easy. Not in these times. People are always declaring war on one another and so many deaths are at hand. It was nice living far from that though. Inside a castle where I was safe from the front lines. Even yet, I wished I was there. Though I was young, I still knew quite a bit of fighting, and I was quite good at it. I really only liked to use it for defense though.

"Seina." A voice called from down the corridor.  
I answered, as most any would. Being told by my mother to go let some energy lose outside. She wanted me to sleep for once at night. Though it wasn't the easiest thing. No one was around for me to play with. There was someone I had my eye on, but he was older then I. By a few years too. He was already 24 and he left his home in the West, finding adventures he could go on. Oh how I envied him, since he was able to do what I still could not.

"Seina please. You've been inside for the past few days, and also very sad. Please. I' m worried about you. Tell me what's wrong." My mother begged me to tell her of something I had nothing to tell about.  
"Mum. You know I get like this when winter comes." I answered with a sighed.  
"But something more is bothering you. I can tell." She persisted.  
I shook my head lightly. I tried to tell her I was fine, though she didn't believe me, she left me to myself once again. She was right. Something else was bothering me. Something big, though I knew wasn't going to go away and I hoped it never would. "He promised in his last letter." I said to myself, "He promised."  
I sat on my bed the rest of the night thinking, and writing in my journal.

_He promised me he would come visit, and that he had _

_something he wanted to tell me. Though he gave no clues _

_as to what it was. I'm hopping it is what I want it to be, but _

_I'm not going to let myself get carried away in these childish _

_daydreams. I know that it's very unlikely that he will say what _

_I hope to hear, so I won't even go there. I'll leave it for my memory,_

_if it wants to remember. I must be off to bed now, I'll write again tomorrow. _

I closed the book, and lay down. I left it on my bed. My parents respected my privacy, and didn't go though it. Slowly my eyes closed and I drifted away to where my mind controlled everything. Where I could be happy and my childish day dreams would come trues as I wanted them too. It was wonderful.

"SEINA!" A voice yelled from in the hall. This was masculine and strong. My father's.  
My eyes shot open, and I yawned. Looking about, It was already about noon time. Did I really sleep in that badly? Oh well.. There is nothing I could do about it now. I rose and left for the hall, my eye's meeting with my father's right outside the door. "Yes sire?" I answered him.  
"Clear the drowsiness from your eyes. Someone is here to see you." He said sternly, and my eyes shot open. He was astonished at how fast those words cleared my eyes. He hadn't seen me do that since the summer when 'he' would come over.  
I ran down the stairs and to the room where we had always sent people to wait. I just called it a "waiter's room". I turned in the door, and saw a human villager, and sighed. He wasn't whom I wanted to see. Not at all. The sorrow returned to my bright blue eyes, as the human turned around.

He bow "Mistress Seina. My wife and I would like for you to say something for a daughter. In dragon, that could in a sense bless her, and keep her safe."

I listen intently, and nod my head. "Yes. I will do this for you, and your wife. Take me to her." I said, as he arose and led me to his village and to his daughter. I spoke in one of my many forms of dragon and it sounded as many grunts, growls, and a few things that sounds as consonances. In the end, all I had said was this. **Daughter of humans. May your life be protected, and full of happiness. **

The man bow many times in a row. " Thank you much." He said, and even his wife bow to me. "We are truly grateful to you."

"Worry of it, not. It was the least I could do for the loyal people of the land." I made my way back to the castle, and a newer scent was there. It was so familiar, and one I knew so well. Had he really come? Like he said he was going to- did he come? I ran to the waiter's room, and there was no one there. I sighed.  
My mother came by. "Seina. Go to your room." she said smiling.  
My eyes lit instantly, and I jumped up many stairs at a time. To happy to care to count. I open the door to my room, and on my balcony, he was there. Sesshomaru. The Lord of the West's son, in the flesh. I tried to calm myself.  
"It's to late." came his voice. "I know already how happy you are. I could sense it from a mile away." Slowly turning to face me, his face show no sign of emotion, but I knew he too was happy. A connection between us, let me know this. He didn't have to show anything, as he normally didn't, but he opened his arms. "No hug this time?" he asked.  
I jumped from where I was and basically tackled him. If he had worn his armor I would have been in a world of hurt, but he knew that it would be best for me, if he took it off, and on my bed it lay. My arms held around his rib cage tightly, as if never going to let go. He too put his arms around me. "It's been so long." I said after I let him go...finally.  
He nod. "It has. 5 Months tomorrow." He said. "I've come to ask, though I know I should go to your father first, I thought you be the better one. Would you like to come with me. Tour the country side. See everything there is to see of both our fathers' land and of the Lands to the North and South?"  
My heart almost stopped, and my head light. I slowly backed and sat on my bed, laying back.  
Sessohmaru thought he had said something wrong, for he asked if I was fairing well.  
All I did was nod slowly. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. Something a little less was more then I thought would happen, but now. Now I knew that I was hoping for something that was dwarfed compared to this. I sat up. " I would love to. Though. We shouldn't get our hopes to high. Father might not approve, because of our ages. And their differences.""I will ask him. My best at persuasion is all I can offer. As well, I will come and tell you, what his answer is." He said, and sat down next to me.


	2. CanShe Go?

"Please Sir. We both know she wants this." I said to Seina's father. I wanted her to be able to come. Everyone that knew her, knew that she hated being kept in the same place for more then a few days. If the Lord of the East let her come with me, she wouldn't ever be the same place.  
"I don't know about this. She is my only daughter, and my only child." He sat down. He scratched his head with one hand, and rest his head on the other that was in the form of a fist. The question seemed so hard for him. Make his daughter happy and let her travel and not be in the same place, or the alternative. Make his daughter stay home where she was unhappy. He sighed heavily. " Any father wants their daughter to be happy. And any father would want their daughter to be as safe as possible. If it were anyone else, I would say no. But since it is yourself, and you and your father are trust able, she may go with you." He said and stood. "I shall go tell her."  
"Please Lord. I wish to tell her. I've already told her, I must ask you something, and that I would tell her of it when we were done discussing it." I said to him and walked a few steps forward. He nod and let me go by to tell Seina. Even I was surprised that it was so easy. I expected that I would have to do some type of task to have her come.  
Up in her room, I sat her down. Since I knew she was going to almost tackle me in the process of giving me a hug when I told her the news. Though it didn't work, she was just as capable, which seemed to be her talent. She could adapt to almost anything within seconds.  
"There is a catch." I said looking down at her.  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Seina asked me, as I knew she would.

"You must listen to everything I say. You are my responsibility now, and I won't have you wondering off to be hurt. Stay close by, and don't run off without telling where you are going, and if not private information, why you are leaving." I said, giving her a strict look and not letting it waver. To my words, she only sigh and nod.

"I finally gt to leave the house and travel around the country, but I still don't have any freedom." She walked over to the balcony and lean on the railing, her arms crossed over her chest, and her elbows on the railing. the wind was cold enough, that when she breathed out, it looked at if it were steam coming from her, and not just normal air. I could tell she didn't like it, I knew she thought she was basically going to be home, but without the four walls always around her.

"Seina." I spoke, Then my mind began to wonder. **Mayhap this be the time to show little emotion. It may or may not help. **I sighed, and she looked back to me, and he voice rang like a church bell, " Why are you sighing.." Okay.. maybe an off key church bell.

"You know that any couldn't stand to see you sad."

She gave the sarcasm that I never liked about her, though it did give her some charm: "Then lay down, if you can't _stand_ to see me like this." She stood up straight and put her legs over the balcony, sitting there. My eyes slowly wondered over her body. Though my mind was a bit clouded with angry of her words, it was nothing that I couldn't push out easily. It was easy to get along with her, as long as she was in a good mood. It seems that she has not been in a good mood since the day she saved me- 7 years ago.

I turn my back and left the room. It was bad enough to see her like this. She was happy before, but now she looked as if someone close to her just died. It was my fault and I knew that. Her father and I agreed to those rules, and a few more- that I wasn't going to say just yet- so that she would be safe.  
As I left the room a small black cat slipped past and went inside. It was female, and had two tails. Black with one dark red ring on each tail, each paw. Even a tiny diamond chest on it's forehead was dark red, and it's eyes to match. "That thing isn't coming with us." I said to myself, not letting anyone hear. I kept pace, not letting my mind wonder. Keeping focus on what a good Lord would do, I must do the same.

Just as I was about to turn the corridor, I heard her voice. I heard Seina's voice. Though it wasn't close. She was still in her room, but I could hear her... she was singing. Nothing that I have ever heard, from anyone, anywhere.

"The words. I must heard the words." I said. Knowing how she thinks, to know how she feels. Turning, I made my way back to the door to hear-  
**_"...Why?  
The door was open, then shut again.  
My wings have been clipped again.  
Left to hope in the dark..  
Nothing to be obtained.  
Take me away.  
Away to the world.  
I'm not a secret.  
Don't treat me that way." _**

I open the door. Whether she was done or not.  
"Is this really how you feel?" I asked.  
She spun around shocked. Cheeks red.  
"I didn't know anyone was listening." She stammered a bit, nervous was her only expression.  
Slowly making an approach, "Seina. Tell me. Is that how you really feel?" I asked once again.  
She turn and took a step away. "I only sing what I feel inside. No less." She answered, but not the words I wanted to hear.  
She turn to look at me, as I sigh heavily.  
"Sesshomaru. I understand that you didn't make the terms,. I also know you will uphold to every promise you made." she turn back around and left to her balcony.  
There was nothing I could do. She was right, I would uphold to every promise I had made- as best I could, die trying. Nothing I could say would make her feel better. Therefor...I had nothing to say.


	3. Kitten's Approval

I was waiting, ready, in my room. As Sesshomaru had told me, I would need only the clothes on my back and a weapon. I brought my sword, a present from his father. Only I could wield it, for the blade and the handle had a poison in it. Only my blood was the cure for it, and if I didn't want to give it up, the person, or demon, would die. Well...Sesshomaru can wield it, since his poison using abilities cancel-out the poison in my blade.

A knock on the door, " Seina. time to leave." his voice came though the wood door.  
I pick up Kiera off my bed and place her in my arms- paws up- like an infant. She mewed happily, knowing that I wouldn't hurt her. She jumped to my shoulder and mew again. She was only a kitten. Black with dark, dark red paws and tail tips. She eyes too were the same dark red, blood-like color. To other it made her look awful, and like an evil being. But to me, she was adorable, and I couldn't leave her behind no matter where I went.

Sesshomaru open the door for me, then saw my cat. He glared at her.  
"That cat, can not come." he said sternly.

"She! goes everywhere with me. She's a kitten and I take care of her. I refuse to leave without her."I said looking straight back at him.

He looked at me the same way. "She stays."

I stepped back into my room. " She stays... then so do I." I close the door before he could say anything back. Footsteps and a low growl went away from the door as I sat on the bed with Kiera. She purr and rubbed against my legs.

I smiled to her: " I love him, but I won't leave you." She mew as either a "yes" or a "whee."  
Hearing Sesshomaru's armor hit the floor behind me turn to look. Out on the balcony, he stood there.  
My faced flushed red. I knew he heard what I said. Though he said nothing, it was in his eyes. He was shocked that I admitted to it. I turn away, still red in the face.

"You don't have to take me." I said, my voice almost gone.

He walked over. "Don't be ashamed of how you feel. No matter the feeling, be it with pride. And now I only want you to come more." He lift my chin and made me looking into his golden orb eyes. For once, they were full of life and of... love. Not cold or mean.

"The cat can come." He said softly.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." We stay just holding one another for about 5 minutes, then Sesshomaru said it was time to leave. I got Kiera and left with him.

My father and mother wait at the gate to give both us finally good-byes. My father also gave Seshomaru a look of trust and honor and if he did something wrong, death. He just nod to the glace and we set out on a journey together.


	4. One Day of a Thousand

Seina was excited to be out of the castle finally without having to run away. Her eyes were wide and taking in everything she possibly could. It was also an amazement to how calm she seemed to be. She wasn't jumping about or asking thousands of questions of where we were going, or what things were. Seina was young, but obviously not ignorant.

"Sesshomaru?" She said not looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what question would pop out of her.

"Thank you for taking me with you. It can't be that fun to have a 14-year-old following you around not having a clue as to what's really going on." She simply said, moving her head to look at him when she said 'it can't be'.

I was shocked, though I didn't show it. She was acting far older then I had thought her to act. Controlling her movements and emotions. It seemed like she was acting like myself. Would she do something like that? Is she trying to confuse me? She was so energetic to get out of that castle, and yet she's acting so calm. I snapped back o my sense when that black pain in the ass cat jumped on my shoulder. Growling at it did no good. She only sat there and purred.

"Keira. Come here and leave Sesshomaru alone." Seina said as she gently plucked the kitten off my shoulder. The feline let out a small cry and fell asleep in Seina's arms.

_I guess the little thing isn't so bad... when's sleeping and not near me. I'll get use to it someday..For Seina's sake I just hope that someday comes soon..._ I thought as I walked between trees. That path had become narrow, and slightly harder to navigate. Hearing a slight giggle behind me, I figured Seina had made it fun somehow. "What are you doing?" I asked not wanting to look back.

"Nothing." She said through the laughing.

Is she lying? "Then why are you laughing?"

"Kiera is... walking arou...nd in... my kimono." She paused between her words, "And... it... really tickles." she finally finished her statement.

I stopped and looked back to see a lump moving about inside of her kimono. The cat wasn't anywhere is sight, so it must have been her. _A fool to not trust her integrity. _Looking ahead once again, we continued walking. It took little more then five minutes for the kitten to find her way out of Seina's kimono, and the giggling stopped.

Travel time turned around 7 hours. The sun was low in the sky, and not visible through the heavily treed scenery The three of us were starting to trier out. The kitten yawned often and didn't jump around as much. Seina yawned once or twice for far, and I suppressed one already. My eyes looked up through my silvery bangs as I saw the sky turn to a pink-like color. "Seina." I said.

"Yes?" she said attentively. She didn't sound sleepy at all.

"How are you fairing? Are you tired?" I asked her, stopping to look down at her.

She nod her head as she covered her yawning mouth, "Yes. I am actually."

I nod and looked around, "We shall make a camp for the night soon. Or must you rest now?"

She looked around with me, "I can go for a while longer. Kiera on the other hand... She'll be out soon." Seina looked down to the cat next to her, as she once again yawned, her small pink tongue sticking out between her teeth. The young feline's eyes were half closed, and she didn't seem so bad as this morning when I had first seen her.

Seina was able to walk a mile and a half more, before she asked to make the camp and rest for the night. It was past sunset, and the stars were out of a cloudless night. Even though Seina's was tired, her eyes were wide open. The moon lit sky reflected over here eyes making it seems quite majestic. Though she, herself, was majestic in her own way... an enigma as well. She walked toward me, looking into my eyes. For a moment I felt nervous, but it melt away and I was comfortable. She was beautiful now, and would grow to be gorgeous.

"Good night, Sesshomaru." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Good night." I said as I watched her movements by moonlight. She lay her head on my shoulder, and that was the last she did. I listened as her heart rate slowed, and breathing became deeper. Her slow clam heartbeat began to calm myself down and I too fell asleep.


	5. Someone New?

Days pasted of "regular" travel. It was nothing of how I seemed it would be. Thinking there was always a demon to fight, or a person to save... but there was nothing at all. Just me, Sesshomaru and Kiera. The first day was great, having seen scencery I would normaly only see from the castle wall, not being allowed out of it. When I did leave only to visit the loyal villages, everyone always said how nice it must be to live in such a wounderful home. Honestly...It sucks! You never get freedom to do what you want, there is always someone around watching you to make sure you don't leave, or that you're "okay" when nothing could possably happen.

"Have demons ever attacked you while you were minding your own business?" I asked Sesshomaru, maybe getting hope to see him slay a demon heroicly.

"It has happened, but nothing to often."He answered. Sesshomaru didn't slow down. It wa like he was a mission, but to where? What were we going to do? Where are we going? SOMEONE TELL ME! I was freaking out in my own mind, but didn't let a hint of it out. "Seina. Are you well?" He asked.

Seina looked at him, she didn't want him to take her back, and she didn't want to lie. "I'll be fine. Dont worry about me." She smiled.

"Are you posative?" He peristed.

She jumped foward and landed in front of him facing him, making him stop. "I'm fine. Don't worry yourself over me." I turned and began to walk again, staying ahead of him. Feeling his eyes on my back, I ignored it. I knew he wouldn't do anything anyway, that he would "barily look" and not touch...

Kiera jumped out into the path then jumpped on. For some reson she looked different to me. It was her, but something had changed. I couldn't put my finger on it. _Damnit! I can't just run after her, and i can't just go, _hold on I'll be right back_ to Seeshomaru then run off. I know he'd get mad at me for it! but i can't just let her run off like that, knowing something's wrong with her! what do I do!_ My hands tenced at my sides and I stopped looking between where she had gone, and back to Sesshomaru. I stopped on him; in his eyes I could see that he knew.

"Go. I'll follow." he said, and I bloted off.

"KIERA!" I yelled out, as I tried to follow her scent. But she was everywhere. I couldn't find a path to follow. Suddlenly the little black and red kitten was in view for a second. Her eyes no longer the normal redish color, but now grey. "Kiera!" I yelled again and caught up with her, but couldn't catch her.

She finally stopped in a clearing, her chest heaved from moving so far, so fast. Her grey eyes where set dead on me, as if i were now the enemy.

"Kiera. It's me. Seina. You know I'm not going to hurt you." one step closer, and she didn't move. "It's okay, kitty, kitty." another step. "Shhhh.. It's all going to be okay." the kitten backed up, then sat down. I moved closer, very, very slowly. I was an arm's length away, and gently moved my hand out as she watch closely. Palm up, and fingers spread, she sniffed my hand. Scratching her side, a flee fell off of her body.

"I know you." I said, as she picked it up. It was a demon fllee.

"You do?" he said, struggling to be let go.

"Yes, I believe so. What's your name?"

"I'm Miyoga, NOW PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!"

"Miyoga!"

"What!?" 

"It's been a while. You don't remember me do you?"

"No, I don't. Please put me down!"

I placed the flee on the ground and he fixed his tiny clothing. "I'm Seina. Seina Myou of the East. You've spoken wthi my father before, but I haven't a clue what about."

Miyoga looked up to me, "You are? You are!" He said smiling. "You were only a todler when I was ther, how could you remember that? And what are you doing outside the castle walls?"

"I remember useless information, and I'm with Prince Sesshoamru." As I spoke his name, Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees behind me.

"Seina. Whom are you talking with?" He asked sternly.

"Miyoga. He's a loyal assasistant of your father." Kiera pounced on Miyoga, finding him to be something to play with. I picked her up off of him, in time to save him from being eaten. 

"MIYOGA! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" A vioce yelled from the distance.

I could feel Sesshomaru become tence. _Who is the guy that just yelled? Why Is Sesshomaru tence?_


	6. Smack in the Pride

_What the hell is he doing here!_ I kept my thoughts to myself. _She doesn't need to be involved in this._ My gaze slowly tranfered to Seina sitting on the ground before me, with the demon flee looking back to the wood as well. He knew whom was comming, and most lily what was going to happen soon.

"Sesshomaru. Who is that?" She asked, loooking back to myself.

I didn't answer right away, and she noticed the other fact, and she spoke again, "Why are you so tence?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Why dont you go back to the path and go on without me for a while. I'll join you before nightfall." I answered as the flee looked over to me.

Seina shook her head, "I'll stay out of the way, but I'm staying with you."

"Seina plase," I began to beg her, not needing her to get involved with family afairs, "Just go, an I'll follow soon."

She looked at me with a deep feel. It wasn't the one I had hoped for. The only thing i saw expressed on her face, was stubborness. She wouldn't leave, not ever or at all. The look reminded me of her father, hard and unchanging. "You know I will not leave."

_Damnit! WHY!?_ She scowled at her, then looked ver to the trees, but it wasn't whom he expected to be there.

A taller full-demon stood at the left side of the field. His hair was black, and pulled back behind his head.Over over only a few parts of his body. His scent wasn't comming this way though. Our scents were blowing twards him. He looked over and saw Seina and myself and looked the other way.

_Who is he, and what does he want?_ I notice after my thoughs, that Seina was looking over to him as well. I couldn't see the expression on her face, but her posture or emtion hadn't changed. I would have noticed.

"YOU!?" the demon yelled across the field. "Where is he?"

Glacing back over to him, I spoke not a word. _I'm above this uncalled for yelling._

He growled, and ran over with great speed. A whirlwind encase his body as he ran .He was close enough to smell now, and it was obvious he was a wolf. "I'm talking to you buddy." he said sarcasticly.

Seina growled as he talked to me with a childish tone. "Dont speak to him that way." She snapped at him.

"So you had the little lady doing all the work for you now, dont you?" He said mockingly.

My body stayed relaxed, but my eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Where is that mutt I smelt a while back? I know you heard him yelling too, no lies now." He said. His vioce was cocky, and it suited him. His apearane was cocky itself. 

"Because I heard a vioce, does not mean I know where the one whom made it is." I said back to him slowly and calmly. The hair's on the back of My neck stood on end. My hand found it's want to the handle of Tokijin, and pulled it free, holding it above my head, and unwillingly shielding the wolf as well.

"Awe. And I was _so_ close to getting two birds with one swing." The vioce made me want to shudder, but I kept myself composed.

"You're atempts are futile InuYasha." I said as the wolf turned and jumped from between us. I forced his sword away from me and him back. "What do you want here?"

"Can't I say hello to my only brother before I kill him?"

"I think it will be you whom is dead at the end of this."

"You get out of here!" Seina snapped at the wolf, and stood clawing at his legs. "You're unwanted."

He snarled at her, and left. He wasn't going to stick around with three people against him.

"What is going on!?" She asked me and InuYasha hoping to get alteast one reply.

I refused to look at her, not willing to give InuYasha a chnace to strike. He did anyway, and Seins'a question went ingored. I forced the battle away from her, leaving myself with this half-demon in the middle of the field.

"You find someone that will finally put up with your pain in the ass self?" InuYasha teased me about her.

"Keep her out of this." I said lifting my feet off the ground, leaping foward at him. He blocked, and pushed me back then swung. Our sword clahsed together for minutes, and Seina stood by and watched.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and we did. InuYasha looked at her in anger, and I in amazment. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!? You were drop on your heads has children?!" Every word spoke was in that of a yelling vioce. She began to walked toward us, her hand clenched, and surrounded in flames. I saw InuYasha's face turned from anger to suppirse. "I have the right mind you knock both your heads together! You're brothers and your acting like rivals! I can't beleive either of you! I hope to God you don't call yourself men, becuase that's not what I see standing in front of me! I see two children distroying the name and reputation of their father, just because they're to bone headed, to keep their swords shealthed, and their mouths shut!" She kept moving closer until she was only feet away. Her eyes were no longer the natural icyblue color, now they were blood red. Her fangs protruded out of her lips in only the least, and the fire had went from her hands to her whole body. Her hair even floated behind her in the blaze. "If he ever found out how you acted toward eachother, he would be ashamed of you both! I _know_ for a fact that he did _not_ raise you this way! I'm apualled by you both!" She stood their staring us both down, until I put my sword away. She then turned her gaze to InuYasha. He recoild from her, and didn't follow my act. When she growled at him, he did and return Tensigia to it's shealth. "Good... Now both of you turn away from each other, and walk away." She demanded.

"You travel with her??" InuYasha said supprised and amazed at the same time, to me. I locked eyes with him, and and said nothing. He began to walk away, and I oppsite.

Seina sighed behind me and followed. The kitten looked at them both as they walked by her. She jumpped on Seina's shoulder and began to purr.


	7. Anger Passes After a Bath

Kiera looked at Sesshomaru then hissed.

"Stop it." I demaned of her. _Just because your still mad at him doesn't mean anything... _ Many other thoughts raced through my mind. "Sesshomaru. Who was he?" I asked. I knew they were brothers, for 'InuYasha' had said so, and Sesshomaru hadn't denied it. I knew now what he was to Sesshomaru, but not who.

Sesshomaru looked back at me. "He is a half demon that shares half my blood. We have the same father, but are of different mothers." I could feel the pain in his words. He didn't want to talk about this, though he continued, "We needed him to fight a war, and he refused. Ever since then we have always fought. He betray his blood, and his family."

I thought about it. "Did either of you ever decide to talk it out so you would know both sides of the story, and not just half."

Sesshomaru looked at me, "You think I haven't done that."

"No... I don't think you did. I you had, I think you two might get along better."

"You try talking to that half-wit and see how easy it is. He listens only to what he wishes to hear, he doesn't follow comand, nor does he seem to care." Sesshomaru said everything with a stiff, cool vioce.

I sighed. "Maybe I should moderate you two, while having a conversation, and maybe he might do as he's told. He listened to me before, he knows now that I am serious."

Sesshomaru stopped and sighed heavily. " You will not force me to talk to him. I brought you with me, becuase you hated being kept in that room, you hated seeing the same things every day, you wanted adventure. I didn't bring you along so you could try to make peace in my family." He left it at that, and spoke no further.

I kept walking until next to him, and then kept going. This would pass over... hopfully. _He can be such a pain in the ass,,, If he tried before, why give up?Believing his brother is hopeless, only makes him the same way. _

A few hours later camp was made. The moon was about a fouth of a way through the sky. "I'll be back in a while." I said almost under my breath. Sesshomaru was close by, so I know he heard.

"Where will you be?" he asked like a father.

"Taking a bath. Humans and some demons might not like eing clean, but I can't stand to be dirty." I answered and left.

Undressing by the river that was there she stepped her foot in, and instantly the water began to steam. _I love being able to control fire. An ice stream to a heated bat, of continuosly clean water._ Her body was submerged in the water. Her entire head was envolped by water as she wasted out her hair. Kiera was only a baby and since she had gotten baths regularly since Seina had her, the cat loved water. The kitten jumped in and began to swim around and slap the water with her two tails. "Hey, hey.. No spashing." Seina said playfully. She then sighed. "Kiera. Do you think I was 'unjust' wanting to make Sesshomaru speak with his brother?"

The kitten looked at me. It tilt it's head to the side, looking like "What do you mean?"

"He brought me so I could have fun, not to act like a mother. I know what I did in that field was just. No matter how much they despise one another, they have no right to distroy their father's name." I said though it was only to myself. As I spoke Kiera swam around like an otter would. Her body slid against mine, and it felt more slimy then like fur. I wanted to smack her away, but it wasn't her fault. 

After about an hour of relaxing and making sure that all was completely clean, I left the river. As soon as my skin was completely out of the water, it went back to the ice cold it was before. Clothing back on, and body dry, I walked back to the camp. 

"Who was the cold water?" Sesshomaru asked as I came back .

"Not cold." I said simple, and flung some hair at him and the drops were still steaming.

Sesshomaru rubbed them off, and looked at her, "Fire?"

"What else?" the words were spoken with a hint of playfullness. I ran my fingers through my hair to pull out knots and help air get to it to dry. "Would you like me to heat the river so you can bath as well?"

He looked up to me, and held my gaze. "I'll wait til the next hotspring. It's not far off." he answered. 

"Alright." I walked over and sat next to Sesshomaru. My hair was dry before I decided to lay my head on his shoulder. _I guess he doesn't mind_ I though since he did nothing as I sit there.


	8. WHAT THE

It had been a while since the encounter with my half-brother, InuYasha. Seina seemed to have put the incident behind her, I guess I might as well too. We didn't fight at all, or even bring the topic up- we both want it gone from memory.

"Seina." I spoke her name, calling her attention.

"Yes, sire?" She turned to look at me. She had gotten used to calling me what she thought was 'pet names' I supposed, and what _normal_ beings called 'titles of respect.'

"Where has that cat gone?" I asked, not having seen it for a few days.

"She has gone out hunting."She replied, looking back and meeting my gaze.

The cat had been missing and it wasn't something I was fond of, so it's absence wasn't something I noticed easily. What I had noticed was that Seina was much quieter, -not giggling and speaking to it-,and that she was calmer. When it was around, the two would play games, and run around, almost trying to drive me crazy. It was a change... one I wouldn't mind to make for good , though the young Mistress would have a problem with it.

Days past of restless journey, through and to nothing. It was just to explore the country side. Around the third day of the week, and the two walked into a village. The people there were skittish and timid.

"Lord Sesshomaru?", she said, "Why are these people so afraid of us?" She asked.

"Not all demons are as your family is." I answered, "Some demons ask for human sacrifice in return to keep the village safe from other demons. They may think we are that type." My answer fit, and it was true in many places. The different sates believe that their 'demon gods' would save them, and keep them alive when they were being used.

Seina saw a store that had caught her interest. If I had no been a Prince, I probably would not have afforded the clothing she had desired from there. She picked a midnight blue kimono dress with a red sunrise on it. Green and gold dragons danced in the rays, not only from the sun, but it seemed from Seina herself, happy to have it. _You've enough_ I though as she decided she needed a back to hang over her back . _Mayhap not. She could use the bag to hold her extra clothing._ I kept my thoughts in line and just followed her.

After leaving Seina had warn the new clothing out. She was smiling brightly, and being most careful to not let anything touch it.

"That is very nice on you." I complimented her new outfit. It did too.

Seina smiled. " Thank you" she said, looking down at it. She kept playing with the silk fabric between her fingers.

_At least I know that it's going to be used._ I thought. Her black kimono was in her bag, and her silk one - of course- she probably wouldn't take off.

A few more hours of travel and it had become dark. I sat down against a tree and waited for Seina, who now slept next to me each night. It was starting to get cold at night.. Very cold. _Winter is almost here._ I thought and looked for Seina. She came back and was in her black kimono, the one with pants, and sat down.

"Good night." She spoke softly, and lay her head on my fur.

"As to you too." I returned her gesture, and we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked around. Seina wasn't there but there had been mornings where she woke up first and went out for something to eat. I sat up and stretched my legs, then my arms. "Seina." I said, making sure she was around.

No answer...

"Seina.." I was a little louder.

Still nothing...

"SEINA!" It wasn't very gentleman-like, but it would have gotten her attention no matter what she was doing.

There was nothing around to be heard. She was gone... No where around here. She must have left after I had fallen asleep. _What the hell am I going do to!? Where could she have gone!? WHAT DO I TELL HER FATHER!?_ "If you ever..." I started and began to pace back and forth. _What? _Something had caught my eye. It was burned into the tree across from where I had slept.

_ I'm sorry I had to leave..Please don't worry about me,_

_ I'll be fine. I'll deal with My father, and you'll be safe of_

_ anything he might have done._

_ With Love_

_ Seina_

I growled and cursed her under my breath. "What's wrong with you!?" I growled...

...there was nothing I could do now.


	9. Out On Her Own

"This is great." I said smiling some what happily, "Though... I will miss him." The smile faded and I sighed heavily. "I'm Sorry Sesshomaru... But... I couldn't just stay there and do nothing. I couldn't just let you protect me all the time... I never would have grown up the 'right' way if I had stayed. I need to be able to protect myself, even if that means learning the hard way." I spoke to myself, as if Sesshomaru were standing right beside me. May it eased the pain... or helped me to understand completely why I had done it. Since the day I met him I wanted nothing more then to be able to be with him alone... and I had that. "I know why I did!" I said abruptly, slamming my fist into my palm.

Keira mewed loudly. She had returned, being over a week since I had left. She continued until I looked at her.

"You want to know why?"

She mewed again, sound more intent then before, in other words she was say 'Hurry and tell already!'

I shook my head ans smiled slightly. My cat was interested in something I thought she would be 'to young' for. _Maybe I should tell her ' when your older.' My mother would do that to me now._ I smiled and said just that.

Keira hissed at me. She may have been a young cat, but she knew she was a _kitten_ anymore either.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright.. I'll tell you."

She jumped gleefully onto my shoulder and had her ears perked forward. She was ready to listen.

I took a deep breath, reading myself to say it. "If I stayed with him, I feared that he wouldn't 'love' me. He was basically rasing me, and I thought that he would think of me as a daughter... And I defiantly don't want him to think of me that way... and you know why." I took a deep breath, then continued, "I thought about it. If I left, like I have, he wouldn't see me for a while... he would forget about 'rasing' me in a sense, and then I would have him for myself..." I smiled at the thought of being with him romantically. It's all I wanted for a long time... I knew it wouldn't happen with how young I am now... I'll have to wait til I'm older and I knew that.. That's why I left.

_...Sesshomaru..._

Keira mewed to me. She nuzzled my neck, but when I didn't respond to her, she bit me. Hard. The cat then jumped from my shoulder to avoid being hit. And it wasn't intentional, but my hand flew to the side of my neck, and I felt warm fluid. I sighed... Now I'm bleeding.. Something that attracts most demons...

"Well..." I spoke with a heavy sigh, "I might as well get ready for a fight."Placing my hands normally at my sides, I barely did anything. I didn't have a sword to use, and that would have a helped a little... I would just have to use my claws.

Night came and nothing had happened. No demons, No fighting. It was growing dark fast, as the cold season came closer and closer. The days shortened and were crisper in the morning, getting cooler and cooler every day.

"I hate the winter..." I repeated every morning. Now it seemed saying that was becoming a ritual. Once in the morning and once at night... and sometimes throughout the duration of the day.

Two months pasted, and I hadn't seen Sesshomaru at all. It was getting to me, thought, I had gone longer without seeing him before. Maybe it was because I saw him so often for that period of time, I took it for granted. That he would be there when I woke up in the morning, or when I came back from a bath.

Snow sprinkled the ground in the morning but my the mid afternoon, it was always melted away. Soon it would stay there all day. It was a beautiful thing to look at, a freshly fallen snowy area. But it was horrible to live through. The damned cold temperatures and frost bite. Gladly, that wasn't a problem for me. Since I controlled fire, and could also control my own body temperature ( and others' if I touched them ) I wouldn't have to feel the cold. I predicted a lot of Keira being very close to me though. So she wouldn't be cold either.

"I'll wait for a few years." was the first thing I said one cold and frozen morning... "A few years apart from him would probable let him cool down as well." My eyes widen, "No..." I moaned. "I don't want toooo!!!." I groaned. Going to see my father in a month's time would keep Sesshomaru free of punishment for letting me get away... if he hadn't told him I left...


	10. Black Cat Company

This next part with Sesshomaru is going to be more like a log entry kind of deal. It's basically what's he's thinking though out the day while he searches for Seina, so her father doesn't chew him a new ass...

XXXXXXXXXStory Time!XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I growled deep in my throat. "How could she do something like this? Why would she do something like this?" I paced back and forth, the note on the tree explained nothing! I must go find her, she could get killed out here, _Then_ what would she tell her father. 'Sorry dad, but I ran away and got myself killed, Prince Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it though.' My growl became deeper.

What else was there to do? I must set out and at least go look for her, but where to start? What direction had she gone in. If she hadn't walked in every nook and cranny possibly at the came last night, I might have a chance at finding her. Oh well... One place is as good as any.

Days past, and still nothing. I didn't expect to find anything, she was always a clever child, but I never thought her to be a cunning one. I suppose I'm as much to blame for this, I should have seen something like this coming, even if she hadn't planned it.

Days give way to Months, and still not a sign! "Damn that girl!" I growled. No longer did I care if I was heard cursing her, for she had given me a rage that Satan himself could have.

The snow was beginning to fall more steadily, and I wasn't sure if she would be alright. I guess that was what worried me most. She would get caught in some blizzard and not have a clue on what to do. But wait. What she not a mage of fire, as I am of poisons? If that was true, then she would be fine. YES! How could I have forgotten... How ignorant of me, she had many a time started a fire of brush when the flint hadn't worked. She will be alright as far as the weather goes... as for the rest, one could only hope.

Another month had passed, and still there was no sign of Seina. It was if she had vanished... She must have. A familiar scent lingers in the air as I try to remember to whom it belonged. A rage filled me as the knowledge came back. It was that damned twintail.

Kiera looked up to me as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Don't give me that look you rat." I growled at it.

She hissed in return, and the fur along her back raised, her tails bristled out as she tried to make herself look bigger. In time she would be able to do that, at her will, be able to change her size from a rancid kitten to a rabid war cat. Tied to her back was a small package, held tight enough to not hurt her. Seina's hand writing was across the top, he remember it from that note of the tree.

"Give me the parcel Kiera." I called the cat by it's name, hopefully, showing it dominance, so it would just do as I said, and make this run smoothly.

She sat down and looked up at me. I could see in her eyes, she wasn't at all pleased with how I have talked to her.

"Don't think you will get respect from me. I know that Seina talks to you as if you were one of us, and that you reply to her. You could have told her to stop what she was doing, and in doing the opposite, you have shown yourself a enemy to me." I growled. I knew that I was right, and would stand by what I was saying.

Kiera just glared at me, knowing what ever word meant. She rose to all fours and used her hind claws to cut the package from her side. She wasn't willing to take her eyes off me, knowing full well that to her, I was a threat, and that I would cut her down. Kiera backed away from the parcel now in the thin layer of snow, always watching, not leaving.

I moved toward it and extended my left hand, leaving my right free to grasp my blade. The small bundle was warm, as if Kiera was able to warm it, and keep it that way, but as far as I know, she wasn't a fire cat. Either way, she was no longer of importance. I opened it quickly to see what was inside.

Letters.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I'm sorry that I've run away, and in time I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise you that I will go back to my father ever so often and tell him that you've been treating me well, and that everything is fine. There is no need for you to return, and I have already gone to see him in the last phase of the moon. I know you better then many, and I know that you may not believe this now, but I do miss you, and I'm very sorry that I had to do this. As of now, I believe you would think my reasons behind this is absurd and foolish. But please give me an ounce of your trust, and put it to this. In time you will understand why I've done this, and I hope it settles the anger I know you feel. _

_With love,_

_Seina_

Another letter.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I want you to know that I'm fine. So far nothing has happened to me, and I've yet to encounter another demon. I've practice fighting with Kiera, and although fighting any other kind of demon is surly to be different, I hope it will ease your mind to know I'm not completely defenseless. Again, I will ask for your forgiveness. Kiera will stay with you until you tell her to leave. I have asked this of her, in the slim chance you may want to write back and say something, for I cannot see you in person. I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through, I wish there was another way, and until that way is accessible, this remains the way it must stay. _

_With love, _

_Seina._

The letters only fueled my rage more, but not as much as I had expected. At least she had been trying to keep herself safe by practicing some sort of fighting, that did ease my mind, but barely by an ounce. Again I looked down to the cat. "She will understand you. Tell her I have no need to right because of that. When I find her she is going back to her father, and I will see to it she stays there until she is taught that she _will_ follow the rules set down of her." I kept my voice lowered, but nothing could keep me from expressing the rage I felt for this matter.

The cat looked at me, expecting more.

"That is all." was all said and she ran off.

_Now to follow the little beast._ I thought. Maybe they haven't thought of that part. If they had, then there was nothing else for me to do. I would just have to search the way everyone else did. Look as I traveled.

"Seina... when I find you, your father will be the least of your worries." I spoke quietly, but my eyes narrowed as they slipped past my lips.


	11. Unexpected Teacher

Whoo! I want to be a little more in touch with my readers, so you all can understand my personality better. Lol. My um... profile I think shows me to be more snobby, which I'm not... I'm rather– in the words of Mrs. Doubtfire, LOOSEY GOOSEY! Anyway, I guess you'll like to read now. But first, one question. Do you prefer first person, or would you prefer 3rd person? Majority wins!

XXXXXX Shall We? XXXXXX

Kiera had come back. Both myself and she had expected him to follow, because it would have been the fastest way to get back to me. We thought that through.

The little cat, after leaving Sesshomaru, had gone back to the castle home in the Eastern Lands. She stayed there for a week or two and waited till she thought Sesshomaru had left. Of course, he wouldn't stick around too long, and let his scent into the castle walls without Seina's being close by, that was asking for death. Kiera snuck out under Sesshomaru's nose, going out of the southern boarder, and out to the west. He hadn't seen her, and she made it back to me in a fast pace, so the trail of scent would soon be washed away by the coming heavy snow. It was brilliant... or just completely crazy that it just happened to work, either way. We were in the clear! So it didn't matter.

The message was delivered and I felt more heart broken then anything. "Well... What the hell should I expect? I've put his honor and liability on the line because of my own wants. Maybe, if this does turn out right, he will forgive me... Sesshomaru will see. He will understand if I have to use a hammer to get it in his head." I smiled. The thought of having him for myself somehow always made me happy. I didn't dare think of his hating me for it, because that would make this all avoid act. Oh well... there was no denying the chance.

Harsh blizzards past and spring finally came. The cold weather was over, and I was the happiest person in the world or it! Like I always said _I hate snow..._

My body stopped moving, and just when I thought I wouldn't have to worry about being cold for a long while, my blood ran half frozen through my veins. Could it be true? Could it really be happening? Oh God, please tell me it's my mind and not real! The scent...

Yes. The scent of a demon filled the air around me. It was odd though. I always thought that if I ever came across a demon, the scent would tell me something about it's personality, or it's... it's intentions. None of that was there! All the demons I have even been around long enough to smell their scent and know something about them, I had known since I was a babe. I already knew what they were like and so when I smelt them, I instantly thought of their personality, and what they may be doing, but now... in the real world, that did nothing. The scent only told me that it was a demon, a human, blood, and a male.

One thought instantly put me to ease. "It's not Sesshomaru, because if it was, there would be no human around it. Nor do I believe there would be blood. I would also, obviously, know the scent well enough to know it was him anyway." I told myself this, speaking below my breath hoping to not be heard.

Kiera mewed next to me. She was old enough now to transform her size. She had done it once in the winter time, but it was only for a very short time. The poor cat was still getting use to the energy it took to enlarge size and maintain it. Once Kiera was powerful enough, she wouldn't need energy to do it, her will would allow it. That time hadn't come. She'd be useless in a fight, even defenseless herself.

"Shhh..."I said quietly, "Kiera... We're downwind, so maybe we can still get away safely. I know I wouldn't be ready to fight." I said, a lump formed in my throat that I had to force the words over. I absolutely detested the thought of being defenseless. I refused to go back to Sesshomaru, and tell him that I came back, fearing a fight with another demon, it would shame us both, him for knowing a demon with that level of dependancy. Another thing I refused to be! I refuse to depend on someone else for everything. Even if I were still with Sesshomaru, I wouldn't rely on him for everything, I'd do as many things on my own as possible. I will learn to fight for myself, to be able to kill for my own preservation, but never for enjoyment. I will not rely on any, for I can't rely on my own companion... it is she who depends on me.

"Kiera..." I said stiffly.. "When it comes to it, I will fight... and I will win." I looked down to the young cat demon, "We will be safe, and one day, a force to be reckoned with." I smiled and walked. I knew that a fight with a demon was going to happen someday... why hold it off until I was unprepared or taken off my guard. Now, I was on guard, and ready to face what lie ahead. I would fight til I draw my last breath. I will win.

Kiera blinked, confused. One minutes I was scared and the next I was "raving" about winning and being oh so powerful? _What the hell is she thinking?? _Was probably the thought goingt through her mind. The cat sighed and followed, after all... the least she could do for me was be close by and support me.

I didn't walk to the fight, because that would basically be asking for the trouble. Instead, I just continued on the path I was going to go on originally and if the demon came to fight her, then it did.

Sound of a growling filled my ears, "Where is he?" A voice asked from behind.

I spun around, not ready for an attack from behind, but I just stopped. "I know you..." I said confused.

The demon growled, "Yeah.. I know... Where is he?" he demanded. He wasn't in the least polite.

"Who?" I asked, I really had no idea what he was talking about. I hoped the look on my face confirmed that.

He wasn't amused by my _games_ and began to yell. "We both know who I'm talking about and if you don't tell me, you'll be getting trouble!" He shouted.

"TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?!" I yelled right back at him, louder.

He backed away, "Sesshomaru!" He yelled back.

My eyes lit up, " InuYasha!" I said as if happy to see him. A huge sigh of relief filtered out my body. "I thought it was someone life threatening for a moment."

InuYasha growled deeply at me, " I'll be life threatening if you don't tell me where he is." He offered lifting a hand, and cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes. "You...Hurt me?" I laughed lightly, "Sure... keep thinking that.." BLUFF! This was a completely bluff, and I was going to get myself killed. What was going through my head?.. When you figure it out, let me know!

InuYasha looked around, "Just tell me where he is."

"I would, so you two could have a cutesie-little happy-brother time, but I don't know either. I... ran away from him." Why was I telling him this? He didn't need to know.. All I had to say was,_ I don't know_ and everything would be fine.

The half demon sighed. He was the origin of both scents I had thought two. How dumb could I be? I knew InuYasha was a half demon, why didn't that come into my mind... Suddenly, I had the urge to ask something of InuYasha. A bad one, and I needed it.

"InuYasha..." my voice was shaking.

"What?" He snapped.

"Teach me how to fight..." I said quickly, and in a low tone. I wanted him to help, but I didn't want him to really know I was mostly defenseless.

Instantly his posture became relaxed. The demon knew he was in no danger, he heard me perfectly. A toothy grin spread across his lips. He didn't look up, more at the ground as he thought of probably just eliminating someone that would be a problem in the future. His eyes finally searched my out again, and held there gaze. "You left my brother to find me, because he wasn't a good enough teacher."

I laughed.. I honest to God, let out a full hearted laugh. I couldn't contain it. "You couldn't be further from the truth... But, if you would _like_ to believe that, go ahead." No longer could I keep a straight face. "I'm asking you to teach me to fight, because I'm on my own– " Kiera interrupted me with a loud feline growl. I sighed, "I'm not with someone that has the ability to fight, and I myself am... unable as well.." The words hurt, they really did, but what was I going to do? Lie and then when he really tried to fight me, just run away?

No.

It was now InuYasha's turn to laugh. Nor would he contain his. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" He laughed again. "What happened to me not being able to 'fight' you because you were all high and mighty?" He growled.

"Pffft! That was SOOO ten minutes ago..." She said, then gave a nervous smile. "Please... How would you feel if you let me go like this, and then I got killed? Wouldn't you feel bad."

"No.." He scoffed. "I'd feel like it's one less person I have to kill myself." InuYasha looked at her sternly, not seeing any benefit for doing this.

I sighed heavily. "Fine..." away from him I turned, going on to find someone else to help me.

"Hey!.. I never said I wouldn't do it." He snapped.

"You never said you will."

"I'll help you, but don't expect anything from me like sympathy, or that crap. No other demon will give it to you, and neither will I. If I kill you, then too bad."He scoffed and turned around.

I blinked, then looked to Kiera, " Is that in invitation to come?" I whispered, only to hear "Hurry up already!" From InuYasha, so I simply followed.


	12. Deffenseless?

Okay.. Well.. So far, the people want first person, so that's what it will be until maybe we get more.. But now.. 1st.

XXXXXXX Whoo!!XXXXXX

_Why the hell am I doing this!? He'll get pissed if he sees me doing this, and it's my ass he'll go after!_ I growled at myself thinking my actions over, for apparently I wasn't thinking before. A teacher? Who the hell needs a teach to learn how to fight.

"InuYasha?" Her voice rang out over my thoughts, "What are you thinking about? You're unusually quiet, since you're not yelling at me for something..."

I growled at her, " Why don't you just shut up! I said I'd teach you, not converse with you!" I growled at her, and she smiled!!

"Now that's normal."

"What the hell do you mean _that's normal_?"

"You're yelling at me again, and that's normal... You thinking... not normal.."

"You're not kidding.. If I was really thinking, you wouldn't be here." I growled at her, then realized after I said it, and while she was laughing, I had just called myself thoughtless and in a way, stupid. My growling got deeper, but she took no heed to it. "It doesn't surprise me that Sesshomaru got rid you..."

She stopped and glared at me, " I told you.. I ran away." she snapped, now she was getting mad.

I snorted, "Yeah.. So far that's all you say.. Don't have a reason?"

"You don't have reason and I'm not complaining." She normaly had a way for getting onto my nerves, and yet I never felt the need to kill her yet. So far she was more trouble then she was worth.

"When do we start training?"

"When you shut up."I growled at her.

Kiera hissed at me and her hackles raised. The red tuff of fur around her neck became all bristly. She _almost_ looked threatening. The cat ran back to Seina and stayed close eyeing me, and – what it looked like – was planing an attack on me.

Seina saw looking around now, randomly. Her attention like to wander over everything. She was completely different from what I had though some that first encounter with her back before the winter. She didn't complain very much, until it came to when I would start training her... which I was trying to postpone... I had no idea where to start, or what to do. Seina seemed eager to do anything other then just walked around all day and look at everything that passed by.. Knowing my brother, that was all she was allowed to do.

I stopped smelling another demon close by. I didn't know who it was, it wasn't Sesshomaru, and Seina knew that because she sighed relief. It smelt like a wolf... and it was, Koga.

The whirling wind tunnel came close and stopped about 30 feet away from the two of us, or if you count the little rat, three.

"Well if it's not the mut... Oh.. And the mut has a little girl friend." Said Koga with a laugh.

Seina growled, and spoke before I could. "Huh.. At least he doesn't have flees... You're the one missing a bit of fur. Have you been scratching to much lately?" She laughed, and Koga snarled at her.

I smirked, the kid had wit, I had to give her that much. "She has a point Koga.. I don't wanna fight you know.. They might get on me too."

Koga's face turned red with rage as he got ready to fight me. He lunged forward and clawed at me, but I jumpped to the side and he just left a few marks in the dirt. "What's wrong, scared I might hurt you."

"No, he doesn't want a flee ridden stay giving him the little bugs you have." Seina snapped at him, since he was now closer to her then he was me, he turned on her.

"If you fought as much as you talked, you wouldn't be defenseless." I muttered.

Koga laughed.. " Oh.. I a defenseless demon that runs her mouth.. Wouldn't mind saving the world from that." He laughed at her.

Seina growled at me, " You really are stupid.. Aren't you.." She looked back at Koga, then growled at him, "Not completely."

"Oh really... That's not what he says." Koga said pointing at me.

"Believe a half-wit and be a half-wit." She laughed, and then I growled at her.

"Hey.. I could just let him kill you."

"You already are since you're just standing there!"

Koga laughed and stood up straight. "If I killed you, InuYasha wouldn't have someone to annoy the hell out of him."

Seina growled and looked like she was focused on something. The muscles in her right hand were tight, but the fingers were out straight, and it was glowing a light-ish red. It looked like.. Fire was moving around her hand. Her eyes went red, but it wasn't because of being mad. She wasn't that mad, and that was obvious. "Koga... I was easy on you last time, trying to swipe at you. But there's a thing I've got up my sleeve." She laughed sinisterly.

Koga looked at her, "What do you mean last time?" He asked not remembering about last time he'd seen her.

She lift her head up to her eye level and Koga back away a step, seeing the flames around her hand. She threw her hand down at the ground and a whip came from her fingers, but as it lay on the ground the grass wilted and charred. It looked at like Sesshomaru's poison whip, but with fire instead.

Koga jumped back from her and growled, "So you really aren't defenseless." He got a slight smile.

I jumped forward and used Tessaiga to swing at him. "Just stay away from her."

"Oh, so now you're protecting your girlfriend." Koga taunted him.

Seina smiled, "_IF_ I was his girlfriend... I still don't see your's, Koga." She lashed the whip at him and it missed, but came close, giving him the feel of how hot fire is. Tugging it in a slightly different direction she was able to pull it back and the very ti p of it caught the back of his ankle.

Koga howled with pain as it burned his flesh from the tendon and muscle. He still put his weight on it and looked at Seina, "You.. Little bitch, will die someday, Mark my words."

She laughed, "Marked and dated... even a little side note that says 'yeah right' with it!" She smiled and pulled the whip, and held onto the other side of it, then dropped it to the ground on her ride side. "Come, Koga.. Let's fight.."

I looked at Koga and with a little concentration I saw the windscar. "Or just die because of me." I said and cut threw the combined winds. "WINDSCAR!" The blade cut threw and the yellowish white light came from it and surged at Koga, becoming wider and taller as it moved.

Koga high-tailed it away from the windscar attack. He was fast enough to evade the wave and leave before either of them came after him again.

Seina was already looking at me, when I turned to look back at her. At first I was going to yell at her, but when I saw her face, I forgot what I was going to say. For almost being attack by Koga she looked fine, like nothing had happened, and before I remembered what I was going to say she spoke, "Thanks InuYasha..."

I recoiled from it, I didn't need her kindness, or anything. I'd lived long enough without any of it from anyone, so why need her's. "Pfft... Like you would have live with just that attack." But to tell the truth she could have... When I got the Tessaiga from my father's tomb, Sesshomaru's poison claws were enough to deal with... and now her with fire? Fire was probably better, and if she learned how to use it, against Sesshomaru she could beat him easily. His poison powers would only fuel the fire she made. I sighed. "You really do need help."

She growled slightly, "And hence, I'm still here putting up with your pigheaded-ness."

"Who are you calling pigheaded!?"

"Look in a mirror..." She snapped and walked over. "Just keep walking."

I growled, but it was the only thing to do. And so we moved on.


End file.
